Leon Greene
Leon Greene is an English actor and opera singer. Biography Born Leonard Green in West Ham, London, he became a professional bass at the age of twenty, working with the D'Oyly Carte and Sadler's Wells Theatre companies. After a film debut in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, Greene went on to appear in several films, including The Devil Rides Out, two Carry On films and Flash Gordon. Singing Taking to the musical stage on numerous occasion as a professional opera singer, working first as a bass with the D'Oyly Carte Opera Company in such roles as Bob Beckett in H.M.S. Pinafore and the 3rd Vagabond in The Tale of the Wise Maiden before gaining larger parts in The Marriage of Figaro and Iolanthe. In addition to his operatic roles, Greene also appeared in a number of "straight" musical roles, most notably Miles Gloriosus in the London production of A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum and subsequent film. He also appeared on the studio albums for Two Cities and The Student Prince among others. Film A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1966) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *The Dirge (duet) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Television The Avengers (1967) *Funeral March (solo) Stage H.M.S. Pinafore (1953) *We sail the ocean blue *The nightingale *A maiden fair to see *My gallant crew, good morning *Sir Joseph's barge is seen *A British tar (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act I *He is an Englishman *Finale: Oh joy, oh rapture unforeseen The Mikado (1953) *If you want to know who we are *A Wand'ring Minstrel I *Our Great Mikado, virtuous man *Behold the Lord High Executioner *As some day it may happen *Finale Act I *Mi-ya Sa-ma/From every kind of man obedience I expect *A more humane Mikado *The criminal cried as he dropped him down *Finale Act II Gianni Schicchi (1957) The Seraglio (1958) The Tale of the Wise Maiden (1959) The Merry Widow (1959) Andrea Chenier (1959) The Rake's Progress (1959) Cinderella (1960) Tannhaüser (1960) The Marriage of Figaro (1960) Merrie England (1960) *We Are Two Proper Men (contains solo lines) *Love Is Meant To Make Us Glad (contains solo lines) *In England, Merrie England (contains solo lines) The Bartered Bride (1962) *He does not want her – what has happened (contains solo lines) *No, no, I don't believe it (contains solo lines) *Make your mind up, Mařenka (contains solo lines) *What have you decided, Mařenka? (contains solo lines) *He's not grown up yet.../good cause is won, and faithful love has triumphed Iolanthe (1962) *When all night long a chap remains (solo) *Though p'r'aps I may incur thy blame (contains solo lines) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1963) *Comedy Tonight *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *The Dirge (duet) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Two Cities (1969)(originated the role) *The Time is Now (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1982) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Candide (1988) Grand Inquisitor *Lisbon Fair/The Prediction/Dear Boy/The Inquisition: Auto-da-Fé (contains solo lines) King (1990) Annie, Get Your Gun (1992) *There's No Business Like Show Business (reprise) Carousel (1993) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) Albums Two Cities (1969) Tom Brown's Schooldays (1972) The Student Prince (1989) *Entrance Of The Prince And Engel (contains solo lines) *Heidelberg, Beloved Vision (contains solo lines) *Ser (contains solo lines) Gallery greenemiles.jpg|'Captain Miles Gloriosus' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. greenefreddy.jpg|'Freddy Richards' in The Avengers. greenesweeney.jpg|'Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. studentprince1989.jpg|The Student Prince. Greene, Leon Greene, Leon Greene, Leon